Elsa Files'
by Cotto
Summary: Elsa's problems lead her family to take her to a psychologist, this is his files of his encounters with her.


**"Elsa Files."**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the copyright to "Frozen", so I forego any financial claim to this. That story belongs to Disney, and "The Snow Queen" is the property of Hans Christian Anderson, but by now is most likely in the Public Domain, nor do I own "Once Upon A Time", as that may come up in this story._

 **Summary:** _Elsa's problems lead her family to take her to a psychologist, this is his files of his encounters with her._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _I don't intend this as a crossover, but it may become that as the story continues; this grew out of me taking a class in Psychology; and let me tell you, the Professor was *most definitely interested* in a psychoanalysis of "Frozen", so this is a favor for my teacher, as well as something for everyone to enjoy as well._

 _Each chapter is the psychologist's notes on her situation and progress in whatever direction her progress is, for not all progress is necessarily good or in a direction that's desirable to go in. The first chapter is the notes of this guy in evaluating her, there on in it's going to be their friendship relationship as it progresses._

 **Characters/Pairings:** _Elsa, Anna, their parents, OC. (the girls' parents are the main romantic pairing- there really isn't any other in this story.)_

 **Genre(s):** _Family, Friendship, Drama, that's about it for the genres._

 **Rating:** _Pretty much K to T, ie: PG._

 **Chapter 1: "Evaluation Paperwork."**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _This is going to be pretty darn upfront, and has to deal with her evaluation at aged about 16, as shall be made clear in the course of the chapter. This is his recollections of meeting her in the first session. Please enjoy, but also please do let me know what you think of this. Thank you._

Elsa is a brilliant young but troubled teenaged girl, roughly aged 16, who's parents are pretty distraught over her situation. She shows signs of a very high-level intellect, and a taste for athletic activities, in addition to intellectual athleticism as well, such as a mixture of poetry and scholarly work- and she's profoundly industrious to put it mildly.

I suspect that her mind operates on a level close to that of a genius, so her mental functions are pretty secure; problem is, she's terrified of things freezing- not exactly beneficial for someone who lives near the Arctic Circle in the area known as "The Land of the Midnight Sun".

She is also very sweet and friendly in her temperament, but how this was discovered by me was most interesting: one day, while meeting with her and her parents, the windowpane began to freeze, she panicked, and was reduced into sobbing in the corner, as an emotional wreck, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, Anna." quietly.

It was that that clued me into what's going on in her head; she feels responsible for it freezing, and the ice on the windowpane is a reminder of what happened to her kid sister- this gave me an idea on how to help her, but I'd need to get her some aid from her pastor to get this done, as it deals with morals, hence it deals with religion.

When I asked who Anna is, I learned that's the name of her little sister. "Did she hurt her somehow?" I asked; her daddy then told me that what'd happened was an accident, but it'd nearly cost Anna her life.

Now it dawned on me: Elsa was suffering from her conscience tormenting her about having hurt her little sister like that! This, combined with her reaction of terror, told me to a T that this teenager was suffering from PTSD about nearly causing the death of her sibling.

Needless to say, her PTSD is intertwined with religion in some ways, so to unravel it it requires involvement of religious experts in her belief system to "speak that language" as it were- this is why I strongly recommend that her pastor be involved in treating this problem for her.

Best recourse I'd suggest for treatment: both keep up these meetings and involve her pastor, as the conscience is involved, it touches on religion, so getting an expert in that field would help this young lady.

Oh, and lest I forget; she's of the local religious affiliation, one of the Protestant sects, as it turns out, Lutheran as I learned later on.

Her devotion level is roughly in the middle of the spectrum, but it is there.

As far as her personality goes, she's a very loving young teen girl, quiet in temperament, gentle, and both an intellectual and an athlete who likes to ice-skate when able... for a child who was born in the Winter, having PTSD involved in cold temperatures is indeed emotionally traumatic if you ask me- this alone shows a strong mind lies behind her eyes, and a very inquisitive mind too... that's to her credit as well.

She has a hobby of sculpting snow and ice, so she's a budding artist, who can also be rather playful at times, but when her "glitch" acts up, all sorts of problems come up, and the result is that a vicious cycle feeds on itself that results in her having serious emotional problems... as it is, I don't see a way out of this until she talks this over with her pastor, due to this being involved in religion, so I recommended that her family talk these matters over with their pastor, to get their elder daughter some additional aid.

Her hobbies should help her to keep a healthy mind too, I've observed.

Initially her dad was disappointed, but I reassured him that "you address the problem by using the skills of the expert in that field- I can address the PTSD through counseling no problem, but the root cause is her conscience is hurting her due to what happened between your daughters, that hurt her, so till that is dealt with, any treatment from me will only be like bandaging a cut without cleaning it; it'll get worse in the end- that is my recommendation: that you get her to talk to your pastor about this, even though we differ in faith, he'll likely point out to her the passages to read that'll help her out with her problems if nothing else" he was about to respond when I raised my hand "as the professional you contacted, let me tell you, our faiths do not have the same, well, a good term is "rituals" but since this has to do with behavior, and morals, then consulting with her pastor would help her out, immeasurably!" sure enough, that won him over.

I do NOT recommend that Elsa damage or decrease her intensity of her conscience- not one bit. Quite the contrary, I recommend that she seek to get it trained; I know that her parents had tried to keep quiet who she is and her place in society- what that is, but it was impossible with her daddy's face on a number of local coins in the realm, so I knew immediately who she is; to me, however, and I made clear to them immediately upon agreeing to help, all she is is yet another patient to me, same rights to secrecy and security, same rights to privacy, same rights as any other patient I would deal with, no more and no less than any of them too.

Elsa is a very hard-working young maiden, but didn't appear to have any romantic interest at the time of this meeting when I interviewed her... she's a quiet young woman who keeps to herself for the most part, in a lot of other ways she's your ordinary teen girl.

I have a lot of hope for her future.

 **Suggested Treatment(s):** As far as her stability goes, regarding emotions, I recommended to both her and her parents, that she (and they) make certain to discuss this with her pastor, the bishop of her home parish namely, but if he agrees with the theology of this, she should especially focus on her interrelationship with Christ Jesus as His adopted stepsister- I know this has a calming effect on the perpetually nervous- it's been documented that persons who have a strong religious affiliation tend to be a lot more "emotionally secure", so what I recommend is that they not only involve religious elements into the treatment (works on anyone willing to take the treatment, by the way, same with any treatment: if you're willing to take your medicine, unless the medicine is faulty somehow (say chemically for one), the treatment will make you better, barring of course if you're allergic to the medicine administered; or if it doesn't effect the area where the problem is), but thinking about the teachings in one's religion rarely is harmful to the person- especially if the teachings are accurate. There was some fear on that part- a fear of going astray, but I suggested that in the Bible it states that, even the Lord's prayer says that, in a nutshell, that God adopted us humans, so I was like "So, are you questioning the validity of the Lord's prayer?", but not directly- it worked, her parents promised to make sure to bring the matter before their pastor- if nothing else, it'd help their teen daughter to stabilize. Elsa is already a very loving young woman in her personality, it'd be no surprise if she wanted to stabilize for her family's sake.

I know this is no "quick fix" there is no such thing, in terms of either psychology, psychiatry, nor in terms of theology; or anything else involving human behavior, but why not involve religious faith in treatment? At the very least, it'll bring in additional strength into the matter, and help to unite the person with reality, which is the core goal in getting someone mentally healthy. As for Elsa, she's most definitely eager to stay united to reality- so there's no desire in her to divorce herself from what's real- and into a state of insanity thereby... since truth by definition is the conformity of the intellect to reality, and falsity is the lack of conformity, even the attempt to conform being to the intellect (getting things backwards, eh?); I plan to being this up with her, she's a bright gal and would appreciate this matter, as well as what truth is, in terms of a philosophical definition... in fact, protecting sanity can be seen by the person as protecting their very soul!

I recommend meeting every few months at the very least; at least to maintain her stability and ability to do her work, particularly her schoolwork, but also her studying for her job. I know how hard it was for her family to maintain secrecy, but I support their concern for their child who's suffering like she is, and since this involves something in her conscience and past behavior, then religion is a potent means of administering a cure.

One thing to suggest is that since the Lord's Prayer begins with the words " **Our** Father", it's a claim to being the Teacher of that prayer's siblings by sheer logic- and logic's another "weapon" that is available to those who serve the truth- and dare seek to adhere to it as well.

It should work out well, since her terror seems to stem from the memory of having hurt one of her relatives in an accident, she's likely to be comforted by knowing that she's got a safety net; and that can be brought up later on, if need be.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, here's chapter one of these meeting files; I've seen some types of files like this, but this's the first time I've ever came up with how to fill out a file on psychological matters, rest assured, there will be more files in this story, each about a different meeting between him and her, and all shall remain professional while developing a genuine friendship between the two of them._

 _I hope you like them. Anyways, better to try these things out with fictional characters than real-world people if that comes up anyways._

 _You don't have to believe all the elements in this story to enjoy the story; I often read fantasy stories myself, even write some, and they often involve things like "corrupted spirituality" aka "magic spells" and the like- I don't believe in them at all, but they do make good story devices, in addition, I'm not asking that everyone who reads this believe outright all the elements in it, but rather that they accept that some people *do* believe in such religious elements... that's really all in that regard._


End file.
